Dissident Aggressor
by Azarath the Dimension
Summary: "Raven what are you doing! We have to help them!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven whipped around, picked up Beast Boy and Starfire with her powers in one hand, Cyborg in the other, and ran to the tower. "What about Robin?" asked Cyborg. Raven just shook her head. She had seen what had become of him. He was dangerous now, and wouldn't remember them. R&R! Set after Things Change.
1. Chapter 1

**I know zombies had been done before and it's kind of cheesy, but this story was really fun to write so here you go.**

"Raven what are you doing?! We have to help them!" yelled Beast Boy. Raven whipped around, picked up Beast Boy and Starfire with her powers in one hand, Cyborg in the other, and ran to the tower. Once she got to the front, she opened a portal into it and ran through it, pulling her friends with it.

"What about Robin?" asked Cyborg. Raven just shook her head. She had seen what had become of him. He was dangerous now, and wouldn't remember them.

"Grab your normal clothes. We have to go. Now. I've barricaded the door, but it won't last long. They saw me grab you three with my powers. They'll be after us. I've sent a distress call to the other honorary titans and Jinx has contacted the villains. Yes, the villains." Seeing the look of disbelief on their faces. "We have to get everyone we can. The titans are saving people still normal. Go and change."

"What about you?" asked Beast Boy.

"I will be standing guard. After you change, then we will switch."

"But what is wrong with our attire now?" asked Starfire.

"Okay, one, we will be easy to spot. Beast Boy, I guess it doesn't matter if you want to or not, but Starfire, you need something sturdier. Cyborg, again its up to you. I need to wear something sturdier as well, but I will bring a cloak with me. Starfire, you can keep something if you want. Now go change. They're going to break through!" They all went to change as Raven kept guard. Then Beast Boy came out wearing a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt.

"Go change Rae, I'll keep guard." Said Beast Boy. Raven made no objection as she left for her room. It was lucky that Starfire had made her go to the mall of shopping the day earlier.

She pulled on some dark wash jeans, then she put on a navy short sleeve shirt. She pulled on her combat boots that she bought once for some reason then slipped on a black cloak. She walked out of her room.

She saw that everyone else had gotten changed when she came out. Starfire was wearing some jeans with a short sleeve red shirt. She had kept the belt that was with her other outfit. Cyborg was wearing a holographic ring that showed him in jeans and a orange shirt. He looked normal, like he had before the accident.

"Okay, well now we have that over with, grab anything you need. For example: communicator, anything that can't be replaced, etc. etc.." When he said stuff that can't be replaced he looked at Raven and Starfire.

"I'll be right back." Said Raven. She flew to her room, and picked up her meditation mirror, some rare books, her blue cloak and leotard, and cast a spell that would send them into her brooch, and it would be like she didn't have them at all.

She walked back into the common room to see only Cyborg in there.

"Hey Rave." Said Cyborg.

"Hey Cy. What's taking Starfire and Beast Boy so long?"

"I don't know. You go check on Star, and I'll check on BB."

"Deal." And they left to check on their friends. Raven flew over to Starfire's room.

"Hey Star, you okay in there?" In answer she heard scuffling. She opened the door. There was Starfire, only holding her puppet of Starfire and holding Silkie. "Starfire? Are you okay?"

"No! I am not the o, or the k. We have to leave, and this is the only home I have had since Tamaran was destroyed by Komand'r. Robin is dead, and now we only have little."

"Starfire, pick up everything you want. Do it now." Starfire picked up her and Raven's puppet, Silkie, her jar of zorka berries, a picture of her and her friends, and a book on the culture of Earth.

"Now hand it to me. But keep Silkie." Raven took Starfire's stuff and put it in her brooch with her stuff as well. Starfire had been looking around the room when Raven did this, and looked at her with surprise.

"Raven, what have you done with my belongings?" she asked.

"They're in here." She said pointing to the clasp on her cloak. It did indeed, have their belongings in there. "Now let's go to the common room to meet up with the others." They walked out of the room, but what they didn't know was that the barricaded door had been broken through. Everyone had forgotten.

"Star!"

"Raven!"

"Hold on I'm coming!" Raven quickly made a portal and scooped up Starfire with her powers once more. She couldn't reach Beast Boy and Cyborg, they were too far away in the tower and her empathic abilities were overwhelmed by the ravenous need of the zombies. She hoped they had gotten away. But, unfortunately, she had no idea where the bunker was. Only Cyborg and a few select villains and heroes knew. They ran out of the tower.

Once they were outside, they realized they had no idea where the zombie bunker was.

"Friend Raven, do you know where the bunker is?" asked Starfire.

"No, Star, I do not. I suggest we start walking. Hopefully one of the honorary titans will find us and know where the bunker is."

They were walking for what seemed like hours. They had seen a lot of zombies, and had to hide several times. Starfire had almost been bitten twice, if not for Raven's intervention.

"Starfire, you have to be more careful." Raven looked in front of them again. More zombies. Considering that the zombies had just come to Jump, it had taken a fast toll on the city.

**Maybe new chapter if I get enough reviews. I hoped you liked the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Raven, can we not shelter somewhere for the night," Starfire asked with a yawned, "we have been doing the walking all day. I am tired."

"As soon as you see a place that isn't overrun by zombies, you let me know," Raven answered, a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, what about that place?" asked Starfire pointing to a large shed that stood by its self by a house that had fallen into ruins.

Its door was still intact and even though it was made of cheap wood, it looked sturdy enough.

"Fine. But only for one night," Raven said relenting, "Otherwise it's too risky."

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten out. They had gone to the bunker, hoping that Raven and Starfire would be there. They weren't, of course.

"We have to look for them!" said Beast Boy frantically.

He couldn't take it if his Raven was infected. He started to run out of the bunker. Cyborg followed, messing with his gadgets on his arm to try and track them.

"Yo BB, can you pick up the scent?"

"No dude, there are too many zombies to smell anything but decay. Can't you track them with your fancy scanners?"

"I have a faint pulsing of something that looks like it's an alien. We should check it out."

They started to walk in the direction of the pulse that Cyborg had picked up. They soon came to an old shed.

"Dude, are you sure about this?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hold on."

Cyborg thumped on the door loudly.

* * *

There was a loud thump on the door. Raven and Starfire froze. They knew they would have to leave eventually, but now?

"Hello?" Starfire called out.

"Starfire?"

"Cyborg?"

"BB Starfire's in here!" said Cyborg excitedly.

He yanked open the door.

"Is Raven there too?" asked Beast Boy.

"Come see for yourself, grass stain."

Out came a green boy. He peeped around the corner and saw the two female Titans. He ran and hugged Raven.

"What are you doing?" asked Raven.

"Being happy that you weren't infected."

"Why don't you hug Starfire then? She is more of a hugger."

"Because I want to hug you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

Realizing he just said that he covered his mouth and stared at her.

"Really?" said Raven staring at him.

"Yes."

Beastboy slumped in defeat. It was obvious that he thought she didn't feel the same way. So it naturally came as a shock that he felt warm lips on his own. After a second, Raven pulled away.

"Come on, we need to get out of here."

Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the shed to see their friends waiting.

"What took you so long?" asked Cyborg.

Raven gave Beast Boy a sideways look.

"Oh, I just had to tell Beast Boy something."

"To threaten him?"

"Something like that. Come on, we need to get moving."

She turned to Cyborg.

"Where is the bunker?"

"C'mon y'all, I'll take you to it."

He led them through a thicket of woods, right into a huge patch of zombies. They had to fight tooth and nail to get out. Even then, Raven had to heal Cyborg because he had gotten a scratch and they didn't want to take any chances, especially since they lost Robin. She was sure that, just like herself, they had each made a vow to not lose any more Titans.

* * *

Two of them weren't sure if the other two were still alive, and it was the worst thing in the world. They had been glad to find each other again. Beast Boy and Raven were especially happy, because, well, you know. Beast Boy walked over to Raven. He linked his arm with hers. This did not go unnoticed by the other titans.

"Um, did we miss something?" asked Cyborg, clearly confused.

"Nope," said Raven as she leaned down to kiss Beast Boy.

The couple did not miss the looks of disbelief on their faces.

"Come on. We need to get going," Raven said, "More zombies will come, and I don't know if we can fight them like this."

She made a valid point. Beastboy's shirt was ripped and his jeans were practically coated in mud. Starfire's sleeves were dislocated from her shirt and both her and Raven were soaked and shivering. Raven's jeans were ripped and her shirt had several tears in it.

However it wasn't all on the outside. It was on the inside, as well. They were all exhausted, emotionally and physically. Emotionally because they had each thought they had lost 3 friends that day, and physically because Starfire and Raven had basically walked 7 miles, and Cyborg and Beast Boy because they had had no sleep that night worrying over Raven and Starfire.

"C'mon, it's not that much farther." Cyborg said.

They continued walking through the brush. Then they noticed a small orange flicker starting at the edge of the brush. Raven noticed it first.

"Run! There's a forest fire!".

Raven created a field of energy around the fire so that her friends could be safe. Starfire and Cyborg ran, expecting Raven to come with them once she could, but Beast Boy knew her better. He knew Raven would sacrifice herself if it meant saving her friends.

"Raven, come on." said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy run! I can't lose you too!"

Raven passed out from the smoke, causing the shield to go down immediately. Raven was surrounded in flame.

"Raven!"

He quickly morphed into a fly and flew to get his girlfriend. When he had her in his sights, he turned into a pterodactyl, scooped up Raven and flew out of there. He saw

Starfire and Cyborg and flew over to them.

"HELP!" He shouted.

The other Titans heard him and spun around to see a green boy holding a familiar pale-skinned, violet-haired girl.

"Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"Raven needs help! Please someone help!" said Beast Boy frantically.

Cyborg grabbed his shoulders, letting Starfire take Raven.

He then proceeded to shake Beast Boy.

"Yo, grass stain. Chill out."


End file.
